User talk:KnucklesFanGremlin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the SHADOW THE DOG - The Tail of Echidnas and Echindas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KniroAndTito3915 (talk) 03:50, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Holla, okay, I'll tell her! Gracias for being understanding and cool with it yo. THE WORLD NEEDS MORE PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO ARE CHILL JESUS Tbh I WAS a bit taken back by it, it was a lot of artsu in such a small amount of time... I wish I could draw that fast though LELZIES~!?!/1/!?!/1! I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 22:50 May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Well, I prefer no sexual content, but I mean don't like talk about..."oh oh" a lot and other words that relate, like the c word, and stuff, I mean I guess you can hint to it but no erotic things or a lot of talk about rape or anything... "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 03:33, June 23, 2014 (UTC) is it a naked picture of a character, like rule 34 without the snort "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 03:37, June 23, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD REALLY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:39, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Can we just imagine if Kestrel, Epsilon and Bubbles walked in on that no This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:42, June 23, 2014 (UTC) RIVER KNOWS SHE LOVES IT!!!!!1!!!!!!! <3 <33333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:45, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Well I mean it depends... He was gonna do some snorts to Dawn in the original idea I had so if River resisted then... then... OH GOD I DON'T EVEN WANNA THINK ABOUT IT! D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:26, June 23, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, the wiki's still going on even though it's not on YouTube so I've just been talking... AND UNMENTIONABLES JUST... UNMENTIONABLES THAT'S IT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:18, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Your signature is showing up fine! And, well... uh... it can be, yeah... NO I KIND OF DON'T WANT UPSILON TO DO THAT BUT HE'S POSSESSED SO HE'S MEAN AND UGHHHHHHH He'd have to do that kind of crap to poor Rivvy... :( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:28, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh god, I'm scared... Does River go ape and like, drown him or something? If she did, I APPLAUD HER, IF UPSILON EVER DID THAT THEN JUST- DROWN HIM. LET HIM DIE >:D but thankfully it's just a snorty alternate universe so... yeah. BY THE WAY, THAT PICTURE YOU MADE? THE FRICKIN UPSILIVER ONE? SAVED IT ON MY COMPUTER DESKTOP. I would love to see my mom's reaction when she opens up that file... NOT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:41, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh my god, NO! NO NO NONONONONONONOO! NO! UPSILON, JUST- NO UPSILON CAN'T DO THAT TO RIVVY SHE'S BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH NO! THANK GOD IT'S JUST A N ALTERNATE TIMELINE BECAUSE THAT WOULD MAKE ME HATE UPSILON MORE THAN I ALREADY DO, AND THAT'S SAYING A LOT Yeah I saved it ;) ;)))))) Mainly so I can just show my one friend who's been asking about my character ships. Just gonna send in that straightforward photo and he can be like, "Oh? Oh." Yeah ;D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:54, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Probably Evilsilon and Evilias have this big fight over River, when she's just like, "I DON'T WANT EITHER OF YOU!" River brings all the boys to the yard ;) ;)))))) OH MY GOD THAT QUOTE JUST- I'' was like, "Ohh... um.... that's not.... uh.... Oh....? Oh.... OKAY... YEAH, OKAY, YEAH, OKAY. YEAH, OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!'' and then it was just tickling her bellybutton d'oh and goodnight yo This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:12, June 23, 2014 (UTC) And then four extra love interests, then five, then six... like the Random River Shippings page in actuality... oh my god, if all those ships were real... LIKE ALL OF THEM JUST HAPPENING. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM. Yeah, but still... WHY HER UNDERWEAR?! YOU DON'T NEED TO TAKE OFF UNDERWEAR TO TICKLE HER BELLYBUTTON?! Just- Just... Nyyyyyyyyyyergh.... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:21, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Older Uppy...? Hrmm rmm rmmm... uh, I imagine him growing out his hair longer so that it wouldn't be kind of up-ish like it is currently, it'll hit more towards the beginning of his coat. He'd have more wisps of hair like he did in his other design, more apparent freckle thingies... okay, I'm just gonna sketch that out today because it's hard to explain. I have like only request left and I'm pretty positive he won't yell at me if I do a sketch so thank the heaven and the stars... Yeah! In actuality they should have more spines but the back spines are good. But then again, the backspines do complicate it for girls putting on outfits, shirts, dresses; I think that's why most of the Sonic guys wear no clothes except shoes and gloves. But even then, Knuckles doesn't wear a shirt so... WHY DOESN'T KNUCKLES HAVE BACK SPINEYS?!?!?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:48, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I was just sketching it and I'll make a better picture soon... I like his hair longer though instead of how it is, I might change it... hmmmmm For Amy, the back spikes would work perfectly. But then Shade and Tikal don't have back spikeys, although it might work for Shade's outfit because it's a bodysuit... Imagine Riv with spikeys... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:23, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, so unless River stuffs the spikes in her shirt, which I'm guessing would be pretty uncomfortable because they're swuished... Speaking of Silonia, I should really draw her again sometime, I like drawing her, mainly because of the majestic ponytail... I MUST DRAW KESTREL'S REACTION TO HER NEW SISSY-POO! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:34, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay, please tell me that scar is not from Elias. If it is then... THEN... LOOKS LIKE I'M GONNA ADD TO THE ELIAS NEEDS TO DIE PAGE. Just tell me it's not from Elias, por favor, gracias. I think the cutoff quills idea sounds cool! I'm kind of imagining it looking like Epsilon's hairstyle/quillstyle (I don't even know what it's called) but the back is straightened out more. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:46, June 23, 2014 (UTC) SHE'S I JUST HAD A FEELING, MAN. BECAUSE ELIAS ALWAYS RUINS RIVER'S LIFE!!!!!11!!! Oh my god DO NOT IF HE LEGITIMATELY TRIED TO KILL HER I PROBABLY WOULD JUST LEAVE THE ROLEPLAY BECAUSE... UGH RAGEQUIT JUST NOBODY INVITED YOU ELIAS GTFO!!!!! AND EVEN IF HE CUT HER QUILLS I'D PROBABLY RAGE BECAUSE IT'S RIVER! SHE'S THE BAE! THE WAIFU! You've sparked my anger to where I'll start writing Upsilon's response to Elias' derp page now... THANK YOU. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH. I actually prefer Rapunzel's hair at the end compared to the beginning of the movie... I'm probably the only person who thinks that. SNORT. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:05, June 23, 2014 (UTC) OKAY THANK THE MOON AND THE PRINCE Your sister always suggests interesting things, it seems... they're all hilarious EXCEPT THE ELIAS ONE. NO, IT'S NEVER FUNNY WHEN IT'S ELIAS IT'S ONLY RAGE-INDUCING I remember when I first watched Tangled with a couple of my friends, and they were all like, "RRrrRrRRrr But she's not Rapunzel without her LONG BLONDE HAIR!!!1!1!!!!! RRrRrrrRRRRRRR!" Just, meh... I just really like bob haircuts like that, especially when they're flared out at the end. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:19, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay. BUT STILL, MAN, NO ELIAS BECOMING THE KING OF THE WORLD AND THEN... OH. OH... OHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I know it's never gonna happen, but it still doesn't tickle my fancy, AND IT NEVER WILL. Oooooh, you mean Alice? Yeah, I love Alice, she looks awesome. I don't like the looks of any of the other Cullens, though, I honestly have no clue why... ESPECIALLY NOT BELLA. FRICKIN' BELLA. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:27, June 23, 2014 (UTC) NO NO NO NO RIVELIAS TIMELINE NEVER NEVER NEVER ESPECIALLY BECAUSE THEY'RE FAMILY, OH MY GOD! And her line delivery? Perfection. So much emotion in every word she speaks, definitely. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:35, June 23, 2014 (UTC) um well I'D PROBABLY SCREAM CRY RAGE PUNCH MY PILLOWS BURN ALL KNOWN PICTURS OF ELIAS ONTO A CD BREAK THE CD PUT IT THROUGH MY SHREDDER TAKE THE RIVELIAS CHILD PICTURE EAT IT PRINT ANOTHER ONE FEED IT TO MY DOG, AND THEN HE'D REGURGITATE IT BECAUSE IT IS A FOUL, FOUL THING TO IMAGINE, EVEN MORE SO TO CONSUME Yeah. Bella is probably the whiniest character of ALL TIME. Really! Just complaining for no reason! GET OVER YOURSELF, MY GRACIOUS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:43, June 23, 2014 (UTC) As much as I hate the whole concept of Rivelias... I feel so bad for the poor little babby. IT COULDN'T HELP THAT ITS FATHER WAS A PERVERTED SNORT, AND THAT HIS/HER MOM HATES THEM. POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:21, June 24, 2014 (UTC) A fanfiction-y thing... ooh, tell me who it involves, plox... IF IT'S ELIAS THEN OH MY GOD– This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:45, June 24, 2014 (UTC) you're right i probably don't This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:51, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Is it shaynasty...? Ugh... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:56, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thank Jesus you did not get to that part... seriously, all this Rivelias stuff is grossing me out, just... eugh, and thank God it's not shadynasty, all this snorty oh stuff is just oh right in my kokoro This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:50, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh, kind of like the Sonic Kids roleplay, but only a couple of people are their younger versions? That would be adorable. But yeah how could someone pull off the time traveling thing...? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:00, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh God, River as her normal animal... All those spines, and the unmentionables which we shan't go into... Meanwhile Upsilon, Sigma and Theta are being hunted for their fur... :T This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:06, June 24, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD, WHAT? ECHIDNAS HAVE BACKWARDS FEET? ARE YOU SERIOUS? WH- WHAT. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:11, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I just spent the past couple of minutes looking at echidna feet... they're so... backward-y (amazing vocabulary skills, I know) THEY ARE NOW THE WEIRDEST ANIMAL I HAVE EVER SEEN, HANDS DOWN. JUST... WHAT?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:55, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh, cool! YAY! THE FISHY MAKES ITS RETURN! There's still no name for the fish, huh? Poor little thing... Tell me about dis Avatar fancharacter This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:13, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh! Like River saved a Flickie or whatever they're called (I think it's Flickie for one of them, but I dunno) and then she adopted it? That would be sweetre. Dang, the Shadowbending part sounds cool. So if that person hit the Avatar or something, they'd probably get all bending types temporarily, right? If so, then... :O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:39, June 24, 2014 (UTC) So I'm making this level in LittleBigPlanet2 (you probably don't know anything about that game but oh) is it okay if I add a part where you shoot Elias' face "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 22:12, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay, THANK yeah I'm kind of obsessed with playing the LBP games...I'm going to try to upload a playthrough of the level when I'm done ;) ;)))) "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 22:27, July 2, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD YES I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 22:32, July 2, 2014 (UTC) YOU'RE and thank ;) "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 22:35, July 2, 2014 (UTC) OH I WASN'T EVEN TRYING TO CORRECT IT it's a thing Sigma and I came up with instead of saying "you're welcome" we just say "you're" and "thank" "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 22:46, July 2, 2014 (UTC) butt eye de-serf eh ploos WAT "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 22:50, July 2, 2014 (UTC) YOU DID?! well then YOU DESERVE.... A SIGMAALPHATHREE TM ® © INC. LTD. E-COOKIE "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 23:52, July 2, 2014 (UTC) You can jump to around 7:50 if you don't wanna watch the whole thing. Sorry about the bad quality... "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 23:35, July 3, 2014 (UTC) LOL I'm glad you liked it! :) :))) "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 23:56, July 3, 2014 (UTC)